


Dedicated

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair questions Jim about reactions at the station after his first day back from Toronto.  Number 13 and the final story of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated

Part 16 (and finale) of the Wet Dream Series 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect, Next?, Questions, Courage, Out, Away, Forever and Together 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. I also deny any claim on Don Gibson's lyrics or Patsy Cline's talent. I'm just borrowing them. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Dedicated

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"Simon noticed it first." Jim is telling Blair about his first day back on the job, the next Monday morning after their trip to Toronto. "He asked if the ring I was wearing meant what he thought it meant. I told him that we weren't married because it wasn't legal yet, but that we decided on the rings because we want everyone to know we consider ourselves married." 

"He have much to say about that?" 

"Naw. You know, Simon often comes across as one tough son-of-a-gun, but he's got his softer side. He just said he hoped we were happy. And I told him we were. Very happy." 

"But he'll be keeping an eye open for problems." 

"You can count on it." 

"And then . . ." 

"Round about lunch time someone in the squadroom noticed it." 

"Who?" 

"Nicholson." 

"Hey, that's not bad. She's kinda cool." 

"Yeah, she asked me when did I start wearing jewellery. I told her it wasn't just a piece of jewellery. She said, 'yeah, right, you got married on the weekend' and laughed. I said if I could have I would have but that I had to settle for common-law and a set of rings." 

"And . . ." 

"And her jaw hung open for a minute. Then she looked me in the eye and surprised the hell out of me by saying, 'Sandburg' and then 'you and Sandburg.' It turns out most of the guys had some idea that we were closer than buddies but hadn't liked to say anything until we did. We were keeping a pretty low profile, Chief." 

"Who else noticed?" 

"Well, Nicholson wasn't keeping her voice particularly low, so during the conversation most of the guys who were there drifted over and I got a mix of reactions from knowing smiles and disinterested shrugs from those who had already guessed, to surprise and shock from those who hadn't. There were a couple who said 'I can't believe it' and one 'what is this world coming to', but on the whole it went pretty well. A couple of the guys told me to my face that they thought the rings were a pretty gutsy move and I got about half a dozen 'congratulations' in varying degrees of sincerity. After all the worrying I did about it, it turned out to be a piece of cake." 

"Guess you won them over big time with your personal charm." 

"No, I just told them that I love you, and what else do you do when you love someone that much, except tell the world and put your claim out where people can see it." 

"You're so old fashioned, Jim." 

"I told Nicholson --and everyone else heard me say it-- that I felt like the luckiest man in the squadroom because I was wearing Blair Sandburg's ring." 

"Aw, Jim, now you're really starting to get mushy. They must wonder if Cascade's favourite tough cop is getting soft in the head." 

"Hey, I can't be getting too mushy. You're not even blushing yet." 

"Let's just say I have a higher tolerance for mush than I used to." 

"Well, I'm awfully glad to hear it, Chief. What time is it?" 

"It's almost eight o'clock. Why?" 

Jim walks over to the stereo and turns on the tuner to a local radio station. 

"Jim, I hate that station. It plays nothing but country music." 

"I know. And the station manager has a taste for mush." 

"What?" 

"Shhhhh . . . Listen!" 

After the local news and various commercial messages air --during which time Blair decides that Jim really has gone soft in the head, making him listen to the eight o'clock news report, which is always the same as the 6 o'clock and the 7 o'clock news report-- the obnoxious DJ returns to announce the dedication of the next song. 

"Well, pardners, we've got two people here in Cascade celebrating their first anniversary and they sound like a couple of sweeties. The man came in himself today to make sure this one went out to his honey at 8 o'clock tonight 'cause he knew they'd be listening together. So here it is, for Jim and Blair, 'Sweet Dreams of You' sung by the legendary Miss Patsy Cline. Happy Anniversary Jim and Blair. Hope you have many many more." 

Blair just stares at Jim's grin in shocked silence. 

He's done it. He's announced it to all Cascade. 

It was actually a pretty sad song to play for an anniversary, but Blair knew why Jim had chosen it. As soon as he heard the first chorus of 'Sweeeeet dreeeams of you' it took him right back to that moment when he had woken up from that first erotic dream of Jim, the man bringing him to a shattering climax with only his hand and a wicked smile. And it had only been a dream! 

He and Jim stare into each other's eyes as the song plays on the stereo. When the words of the song get to 'I'll never wear your ring' Jim can't stay quiet any longer. 

"Do you remember those dreams, Blair? That's where it all started: dreaming of each other, too afraid to say anything for fear of a rejection, aching to touch and never daring, needing each other and trying to make do with the closeness of friendship." 

"Seems like a long time ago, Jim." 

"I love you, Blair. And I'm going to show you every day of the rest of my life how grateful I am that you've put that ring on your finger and let me put its mate on mine." 

"Jim . . ." 

"Every day, Blair." 

"How about every night?" 

"Yeah, and every night too." 

"The song is over. Can you start showing me now?" 

"Sure thing, Chief. Come here."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
